


The Curse of Life

by xielenite



Category: Dragalia Lost (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Death, Gen, One Shot, Second Person, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:15:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24137221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xielenite/pseuds/xielenite
Summary: Life is a blessing, but it is also a curse.A short piece of Pipple angst.
Kudos: 13





	The Curse of Life

The mana flowing through you was considered a blessing of life, a miracle. Your memories carried on through your reincarnations. You were happy.

But time passes by. Time always passes by.

You were not aware of the burden of immortality. The mana flows through you, and holds all the memories of the friends you made across the world, as you and your siblings were sent across the continent; across the seas; on adventures and quests never thought imaginable.

But you were still, oh so young, and this was only the beginning of your existence.

Naive, fresh, green… Heh, green. Literally. 

You died and grew from the seeds again to continue on with your experiences, with your life. The life of such an entity as you was so curious, and it was a blessing.

That is, until you see everyone around you became afflicted by the curse of time. 

Time brings death. 

Everyone you knew would soon fade away. They would soon, one by one, die. No, they were different from you; they did not have seeds to multiply again; their mana did not carry on. You had to learn that this was their definitive end.

Years, decades pass by. They’re gone. They’re dead. Forever. Your life is no blessing; it is a curse. 

Sadness. Grief. These are new feelings to you. How could this happen…?

Though you may be trapped in the vortex of melancholy, I beg of you: pick up your head, little one. 

See their successors reach their hand out to you. Though life ends, life also begins. The joys of life begin anew.


End file.
